This study will test CL 316, 243 as a potential drug for treating obesity o Type II Diabetes Mellitus. The study will look at the effect of the drug on bod weight and composition, resting and stimulated metabolism in response to a glucose challenge, and insulin insensitivity and responsiveness in a well characterized group of volunteers over three months.